


Happy New Year

by Eiichi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fireworks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: 2020 is about to happen and the boyfriends decide to celebrate only for themselves.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Only a super short piece I just wrote for a friend I hold very dear!

Dan found him in the bedroom. To be exact, he found him in the middle piece of the wardrobe, hiding beneath blankets, a pile of clothes and Dan's button ups.  
He should have been aware, that watching the fireworks on the streets of San Fransisco wouldn't be the best idea, knowing how Venom reacted with fire and loud noises, but Eddie had been playing it down the whole day.  
The noise and the fireworks couldn't hurt Venom, he had said, it wouldn't be a problem. But Dan had seen all the tiny nervous little ticks. Now he knew they were not coming from Venom, or at least not only him.  
Dan didn't know why but Eddie had ran back upstairs in panic after the firework had started. He didn't even have the time to kiss Eddie at zero.  
"Eddie?" He asked carefully and knelt back down. The journalist sighted and tried to calm his breath.  
"It's okay to be scared sometimes. Panic attacks are okay, don't be ashamed. Tell me what you need."  
He waited a second but Eddie just buried his face between his knees more after another loud explosion. "Can I touch you?" Dan asked and Eddie nodded. The doctor slowly came closer, taking the mountain of blankets and clothes into his arm and held him tight. "Are you even able to breath?" A nod.  
Dan rubbed his back and held him close.  
"It's okay."  
"The explosion... I didn't see it coming. But those sounds, the lights above... It reminded us of the rocket explosion," Eddie finally said quietly.  
Dan sighted heavily. "Eddie, I am so sorry... I pulled you out there..."  
Eddie shook his head.  
"I wanted to spend a great New Years Eve with you... Kiss you and midnight and watch the beautiful lights. But now I ruined it, I am sorry ..."  
"You didn't ruin anything. We can still kiss and watch the lights? From here, behind a save window in a comfortably warm room and the noise is barely hearable from here."  
Eddie looked up in surprise, one of Dan's boxers slipping from his head. Dan laughed and shoved the pile of clothes aside, carefully pulling Eddie to his feet. He watched every Inch of his face, ready to hold him and let him back down, if he should still feel panicked, but Eddie just stared at him in... Awe?  
"You're the most patient person in the world... How are you so kind... So lovely?"  
Eddie almost looked like crying.  
"It's easy to be lovely... When you're with someone you love with your whole heart. Happy New Year, Eddie," Dan said and kissed Eddie sweet and innocently.  
He felt his boyfriend relaxing against his chest and smiled.  
The rest of the evening they sat on the heater, cuddling, drinking hot chocolate and watching the colourful lights on the sky.   
Venom was curled around them, head resting on Eddie's shoulders as he asked more and more questions about human traditions of New Years Eve.


End file.
